criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Ropes
On the Ropes is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 13th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 55th case of the game. It takes place in Middle-West Europe. Plot After receiving a call from European Commissioner and without Tomi as a backup Maya told the player to pick up Priya and be extra careful now when the bureau it's on the weak position.The team went to meet with European Commissioner at the Hall of Merged Nations where instead of European Commissioner they found Sebastian DuBois's dead body. After the team searched the place European Commissioner approaches and said that he saw that he witnesses the murder, but that everything happened so fast. Next to the victim's body was found a gun who was confirmed to belong to a security guard Men Balmer who said that he last time saw the victim in the security room. There the team found a police badge who belong to Detective Habib Romanov. He said that he spoke with the victim before his death but that he didn't saw anything unusual about his behavior. Katarina's autopsy result showed that the victim was strangled to death but that the killer and the victim had a fight, and that the killer left a bacon stains on the victim's neck. Right after that Roberto slammed into the morgue wanting to collect the body. He said that he can't let the cops to have a body of his precious friend. After the drama with Roberto, the team still tried to connect the dots and find why would Merged Nation president would be dead when Skye approached and said that she found a secret life of the victim. She said that while searching victim's activities she found that the victim secretly went to "The Underground", a secret illegal place where dog fights are organized. The team get to the location to find the owner of "The Underground" Vladimir Rasputin who said that the victim was very regular customer and his big friends when it comes to money. At the same time the player found that Habib and the victim had the fight. Habib said that the victim was president of nothing and that without any reason declared him as useless cop and just took off his badge. Also, the team found that Men had a disagreement with the victim about his dog, pointing that the victim was useless to even keep his dog on the leash. European Commissioner didn't have any better relations with the victim as well. He said that the victim had dare to keep complain about everything with the European Union, getting EU Commissioner out of his road. Following the events, the team decided to stick near "The Underground" and seek some more illegal activities around the place where a shooting sounds comes from inside the building. Inside the building the team found a victim looking dummy and by analyses it's proved that Vladimir is the one who used it to shot. He said that the victim was not his friend and that he used him for more financial power and eventually wanted from him to star an illegal animal trafficking with the Balkans. Roberto is also interrogated again, and he said that the victim betrayed his trust by turning his side towards "The Underground" squad. Later, the player arrested Men Balmer as the killer of Merged Nations president. He denied that he killed him, but eventually he confessed. Priya asked him do he did it by LEGION's orders when he said that he don't know what LEGION is and said that he killed him only because he mistreated animals and wanted to start an illegal trafficking of it. Men said that he is a part of Animal Rights Center and that he couldn't live knowing that his boss is an animal abuser and decided to strangle him, symbolically, with a dog leash. Judge Andrich wanted to have a mercy, but because of international laws he was sentenced to life in jail with a chance of parole in 20 years. Post-trial, Priya wanted to know more about causing of the riots across the region when Habib approached and said that he has a useful information. He said that while he walked next to "The Underground" he saw a two persons sniffing around and without international immunity he couldn't get closer. The team immediately back to the crime scene and found a purse who belong to European International Police informant and Tomi's girlfriend Antigona Hoxha. She said that Tomi contact her and said to keep his movement as a secret, for the protection of the player. The player also restored a CD with a message "SECRETS COMES TO THE SURFACE". The CD contained a piece of the footage of an European Commissioner talking via his phone.The team interrogated him and he said that he just had a normal conversation and that the team probably made a mistake. Not convinced in that, Priya and the player continued to search and found another footage where a person under the red robe speak via the phone about the "surprise" for Commissioner. That surprise end up to a C-4 bomb. The player also defused the bomb and send it to the lab. After the analyses, Josip found that the bomb is created in a secret warehouse in Italy, causing the team to rush there. Summary 'Victim' * Sebastian DuBois (Strangled inside Merged Nations Office) 'Murder Weapon' * Not found 'Killer' * Men Balmer Suspects ECommisionerC13STE.png|European Commissioner MBalmerSTE.png|Men Balmer HRomanovSTE.png|Habib Romanov RDiasC13STE.png|Roberto Dias VRasputinSTE.png|Vladimir Rasputin Quasi-Suspect(s) AHoxhaSTE.png|Antigona Hoxha Killer's Profile * The Killer uses hand sanitizer. * The Killer eats bacon. * The Killer owns a cat. * The Killer wears black. * The Killer has bruises. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Merged Nations Hall (Clues: Victim's body, Gun, Victim's pin; Victim identified: Sebastian DuBois; New Suspect: European Commissioner) *Examine Gun (Result: Suspect's name; New Suspect: Men Balmer) *Examine Victim's pin (Result: Strange Substance) *Question European Commissioner about what he saw (Prerequisite: Crime scene searched) *Speak with Men Balmer about his gun on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered; New Crime Scene: Security Room) *Investigate Security Room (Prerequisite: Men interrogated; Clues: Faded police badge) *Examine Faded police badge (Result: Police badge) *Examine Police Badge (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Habib Romanov) *Speak with Habib Romanov (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Victim's pin (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand sanitizer) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats bacon; New suspect: Roberto Dias) *See why Roberto cause a trouble (Prerequisite: Victim's body autopsied) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: The Underground *Investigate The Underground (Clues: Broken access badge, Security camera, Caged dog) *Examine Broken access badge (Result: Access badge; New Suspect: Vladimir Rasputin) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Caged dog (Result: Dog) *Question Vladimir Rasputin about his illegal activities and connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Access badge restored; Profile Updated: Vladimir uses hand sanitizer and eats bacon) *Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00) *Analyze Dog (12:00:00) *Speak with Habib about his fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Security camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Habib uses hand sanitizer and eats bacon) *Question Men about his DNA on the victim's dog (Prerequisite: Dog analyzed; Profile Updated: Men eats bacon and uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Hall Tables) *Investigate Hall Tables (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Torn paper, Smartphone) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Anonymous threat) *Speak with European Commissioner about the SMSs (Prerequisite: Smartphone found; Profile Updated: European Commissioner uses hand sanitizer and eats bacon) *Analyze Anonymous threat (06:00:00; attribute: The Killer owns a cat; Profile Updated: Men owns a cat) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Fighting Area *Investigate Fighting Area (Clues: Victim looking Dummy, Wooden Crate) *Examine Victim looking dummy (Result: Saliva) *Examine Wooden crate (Result: Faded fabric) *Examine Faded fabric (Result: Drawings) *Question Roberto about the threat drawings of the victim (Prerequisite: Drawings recovered; Profiles Updated: Roberto uses hand sanitizer, eats bacon and owns a cat; Habib owns a cat) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00) *Find out why Vladimir shots the victim looking dummy (Prerequisite: Bullets analyzed; New Crime Scene: Security Monitors) *Investigate Security Monitors (Prerequisite: Vladimir interrogated; Clues: Safe, Broken pieces) *Examine Safe (Result: Dog leash) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Microphone) *Analyze Dog leash (06:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Dog leash; Attribute: the Killer wears black) *Analyze Microphone (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bruises) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the European Crises 2! (1 star) European Crises 2 *See what information Habib has *Investigate The Underground (Prerequisite: Habib interrogated; Clues: Purse, Broken CD) *Examine Purse (Result: ID) *Examine Broken CD (Result: CD) *Find Antigona Hoxha (Prerequisite: ID found; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze CD (06:00:00) *Question European Commissioner about the footage (Prerequisite: CD analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Security Room (Prerequisite: European Commissioner interrogated; Clues: Broken security camera) *Examine Broken security camera (Result: Security camera) *Analyze Security camera (12:00:00) *Investigate Merged Nations Hall (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Clues: Locked box) *Examine Locked box (Result: C-4 bomb; Reward: Bomb Suit) *Examine C-4 Bomb (Result: Defused Bomb) *Analyze Defused Bomb (03:00:00) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle-West Europe (STE)